youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mo2damo/Shifting from 26 to 32!!!!!!
Introduction Alright, I know what you're thinking. Another Mo2 blog with a nonsensical title, which will most likely include a long list of strange and unimportant content. Not this time. This time, I bring you this: http://videobam.com/jOqbc# (It is a video. Hopefully it plays for you, and I apologize for not being able to upload it to youtube, however my internet is horrible.) Overview Now that you've seent that (unless you are thing, red or I), you most likely have a lot of questions. Well, let me begin by explaining the title. Ever since the creation of this wiki back in early 2012, I have plotted it's continuity at Earth-26 (the mainstream DC universe before the New 52 and after Crisis on Infinite Earths was plotted at Earth-1). Now, red and I are performing a continuity shift, a la the New 52, shifting to Earth-32! Red and I have been planning this for a while on my sandbox wiki, and you can already see the revamped Max and Hawk. We have also worked on the Justice Agency, Tim Fox, James Wolfe and Agent Atlantis. We plan to get these up soon. As you saw in the video and in the new wordmark above, the title for the revamp is YJRPW: Crisis on Roleplaying Earths (in parody of the DC continuity reboot Crisis on Infinite Earths). Below, I will list a series of ideas that red and I have. The ones that are in bold concern the characters of you guys and are simply ideas which you can approve or not. The italicized ones concern the wiki in general and WILL happen unless there is a major outcry from you guys. The normal ones are either about my own characters, or are things that red and I have already decided and are happening no matter what. Changes *The whole marriage thing is completely removed from continuity. Max and Zen are still dating, however the proposal never happened. Hawk and Kodi's relationship is considered to have never happened- however that is not saying that it cannot happen again. The state of relationship between James and Kassidy is unknown, however it is guaranteed that they will not be married. *'In my opinion, I feel the Fox Gang should be changed up. My idea: they are the gang of either the Scarecrow, Penguin or Hush. Tim and Charlie would still have their roles as they do in Earth-26, however they would be the children/grandchildren of whichever villain we decide on. I personally support Scarecrow. (Note: The state of the Ending Laugh in the new continuity is unknown, so DO NOT suggest Joker.)' *''Alaska and Atlantis, or the Double A Agents as they are known to criminals everywhere, have been partners for several years now and are seen as some of the greatest crimefighters in the world, along with the greatest agents in the entire Justice Agency (or the ICCOR as it is known in this continuity). Instead of the shortly lived character Nicholas Fiern, these two are responsible for the death of Voltius Beldrac IV, speaking of which...'' *In this continuity, Voltius' daughter based backstory (which has been greatly mixed up over the years) is changed greatly. On Earth-32, Voltius was a former Governor who was kidnapped by Cadmus scientists and injected with the DNA of Superboy (Note: In this continuity, Superboy is the current Superman). After this, he took over the world mafia and reformed the Injustice League (which would later lead to the reformation of Young Justice) out of it's elite members, forming a criminal empire which expanded throughout the galaxy. That was, before he was killed. After which... *''There was a massive succesion crisis in the Injustice League. It split up into various groups, each of them with leaders which wished to be the next leader of the entire League. This problem was solved when the leader of the Oracle Organization (one of the groups which made up the former league), known only as Rendezvous brutally murdered and tortured the other candidates. Speaking of which...'' *Rendezvous is the primary villain in this new continuity. Think of it like this, Rendezvous is to YJRPW as Darkseid was to BMRPW. Even though there are many other massive villains which are a major threat, he is the real deal. In fact, he has slaughtered more than 98% of all heroes from the early 21st Century (excluding sidekicks). He is one of the darker characters in the wiki, known for his truly horrifying murders which you can read about on his page. *'Back to Voltius' daughter. I think we can all agree that Kodi's brief run in this spot during the time that I was obsessed with Hawk and there were all the marriage proposals and time travel was added in was not too succesful. Nay, I reccomend we bring back the original daughter of Voltius (whose name I can not remember), the sand powered girl who served as Atlantis' love intrest for about five seconds before she became the victim of child abuse and was deleted. I reccomend we highly change her story (I have some ideas involving her becoming Batgirl!), so to erase these nasty little details.' *Though this takes place in a new continuity, it is continuing in real time from the creation of the wiki. For estimation purposes, just make all of your characters three years older. And yes, that's right, Atlantis is hitting puberty and Alaska can legally drink alchohol. (Note: Don't worry, I WILL take care of changing the ages on the pages. However, if you want new pictures, that responsibility falls to YOU.) *Where Zen formerly served as the second in command for Young Justice, this spot has now been taken up by Hawk (or Denzel as he is known as in the current continuity). Now before you get upset GE, read Hawk's page. She still holds a high position, however the Justice League did not want two people in a relationship to be in charge of the team. *''Instead of Lord Bird, the former League of Shadows/Assassins leader, I reccomend we give that position to Jacob Smith, a recent character created by Red. I see his relationship with Rendezvous as bitter rivals, each feeling that they do not suit their shared cause properly. Plus, Rendezvous is batmansh*t crazy, so that might get a bit interesting...'' *Ah yes, aliens. Aliens aliens aliens aliens. Bring on the aliens. Seriously. I want you to make aliens. And get creative here people, do some research on the DC wikia and find some really crazy ones (for example, see my character Morden). Alright, Lobo's not too crazy but who cares. He's f*cking awesome. *'I see the Court of Owls as having an important position in the new continuity. Yes, I know we have Nikolia Donovan, but after reading the storyline for myself I feel they should have a greater presence in the wiki. I'm not sure what to do with this yet, but if you have any ideas, go ahead and tell me.' *This. Is. A. Mainstream. DC. Based. Continuity! I cannot stress this enough. Yes, though the events from Season 1 of Young Justice did happen, every other corner of the wiki is based on either the New 52 or pre-flashpoint DC material (along with some original future content since this wiki takes place in the official year of 2042). *And finally, though this doesn't really have to do with the continuity change, I have something I would highly like to say. If this wiki is to stay alive, I really need you guys to stay active. I talk to Caleb (thing) almost every day on Facebook , however most of the time when I ask him to come on, all I get is "I don't feel like it". Doesn't this wiki mean anything to you guys? It seems like GE, red and dove are active, but I still haven't heard from most of them in weeks. The WPA (Wolf Pack Anniversary) is coming up in a few weeks, and I had a few really cool ideas for it. C'mon, we were all inactive last time it came around, so what do you say, let's have a great time and try to be around this year (yes, that means you GE. Wake up as early as you can. Also, we will hopefully try to stay up a bit later just in case)! On Another Note If you don't remember, a while back I worked on a video based on a conversation I had with thing on chat about us all moving to a real planet called Kepsler 62e which is habitable for humans. Well, technically the video is based around a short story I wrote about our descendants which live on the planet several centuries in the future. Anyways, you can now check out my fake trailer for it right here: http://videobam.com/vcikJ# Category:Blog posts